Baseball Is No Fun When Your Sick
by Strawberry Nya
Summary: Ookiku Furikabutte Mihashi feels strange..what is it, Abe? How can you help? AbeMiha


Warnings: AbeMiha, mild language

I Got Inspiration After Reading: Crimson Vixen's "Battery" (!) and that one fanfiction where Axel gives Roxas medicine through kissing him.. whoever wrote that... o.o

Ehh.. just a little something I wrote to pass the boredom that is known as the first day back to school from March Break 

OOFURI NEEDS ITS OWN SECTION FUR SRSLY. IS ALSO SRSLY LACKING IN ABEMIHA AND TAJIHANAI. Anyone know a place to get some stuffs like that? Preferably not pr0n kthnx. I have parents that like to watch me do things on the computer. Do you know how annoying that is? Duuude...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mihashi staggered forward to catch the ball Abe had thrown back to him. His body shook, they were losing the game! Something didn't feel quite right. For some reason, his arms were oddly heavy. Mihashi shook his head and tried to pitch the ball just as his catcher had asked. 

But it fell to the ground a foot in front of him. The flustered pitcher ran toward it in embarrassment, but tripped over his shoe lace.

He fell flat onto his face. He looked up and found that the world around him was spinning in a dizzy bewilderment. Mihashi was confused. He didn't feel so good. He did the only thing he could think of doing at that moment:

He started to cry.

Mihashi really didn't know what went on. One second he's throwing a straight, the next he's on the ground, then he's getting yelled at! Everything went by so fast! His vision was a blur and the voices were muffled and he felt hot and he also needed to vomit. But he couldn't do that, nor could he stand or speak or even sit up. All he _could_ do is lay and cry and wait for people to help him.

Then one voice stood out. He tried to look up, his efforts futile, for he still couldn't see properly let alone lift his head up all the way.

"Mihashi! Get up! What's wrong? Somebody help!" the voice said. Even though the tone was in panic mode, Abe's voice soothed Mihashi's head a little. "Can you stand? Mihashi?"

Finally he managed to get words out. "N-no!Abe-kun!" his throat was dry.

"Shit, it's heat stroke?"

The next thing he knew he was laying on a bench. His hat was off, his shirt unbuttoned, his vision finally cleared. Mihashi looked up to the shaded off area where the benches are located. He didn't feel as bad anymore, not as hot as before, but the need to vomit was becoming even more present. And he still felt scared and shaky. 

"I _warned_ you it was hot." he heard. "I _told_ you to drink lots of water!"

Mihashi, startled, looked to his right. Abe. The catcher had a look of confusion on his face; it was almost calling out to Mihashi, saying to him 'What the hell were you thinking'? If only the pitcher could talk to just the _look_ on Abe's face besides his physical being. It would be much easier that way, because talking to Abe was probably going to be very difficult. Mihashi was almost certain it would be hectic. Before he looked around, that was. 

It now looked like it were going to be fairly easy. Now that Abe had been staring at Mihashi's face now almost free of sweat, and considering they were alone, nobody could hear or see them. Abe's expression then softened and he actually smiled. He told Mihashi he was an idiot. He told him if he ever _didn't_ tell him he was feeling any sorts of weird, Abe would do something bad to Mihashi. Of course he was kidding but Mihashi thought otherwise and started to cry thinking of all the possible things that could happen to him. That made Abe actually laugh, but it was a little dry.

Abe took a drink from his water bottle and then turned to Mihashi once again and signaled silently for him to sit up. Mihashi nodded and did so, a little nervous at how close Abe's face was getting to his. He was even more nervous, and shocked, when Abe pressed his lips to Mihashi's. Mihashi fell backwards in surprise, hitting his head off the bench fairly hard, but he couldn't worry about that right then. Then something _else _startled him; he felt something cold being put into his mouth. It was water. And Mihashi couldn't do anything but swallow it.

The kiss was pretty short. It ended in seconds. Abe pulled away as if nothing happened and smirked triumphantly.

"Well, you have to drink lots of water when you get heat stroke." he said softly. Mihashi looked up with wide eyes until he understood, only one side of it but Abe wasn't really all that hurt(he knew Mihashi was sort of stupid), the meaning behind that kiss.

"And besides, I was worried. And you know what they say about how strong the pitcher and catchers bond is." Abe laughed silently to himself at the double meaning, then thought how he even knew about that, but quickly forgot as he helped his friend sit up once again. "Feeling better, Ace?"

Mihashi smiled shakily back. "Y-Yea. I'm better, Abe-kun, thanks to you."

A few moments later, Abe pointed to his friends bare chest.

"Also, you might wanna do your shirt back up. It's a little blinding, even in the shade!"

Mihashi looked down in confusion, let out a little yelp, and redid the buttons on his shirt in embarrassment. "T-thanks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end!

Hmm... those are (generally) the symptoms of heat stroke, amiright? I've gotten it before but... don't remember.

Also, does the DocX setting have any real difference over the Story setting? I saw that it lets me keep the DAMN INDENTS THAT SEEM TO DISAPPEAR ON ALL MY STORIES. Or maybe it shows up differently when posted...? Except I wouldn't know because I can't post DocX junk. This is really annoying. (

REVIEW PLZKTHNXBAI


End file.
